Fitting In
by MajesticSkittles
Summary: Friends Deidra, and Aria some how end up in the world of Naruto. Can hyperactive and loud Deidra, and lazy, rude, and sarcastic Aria survive in this crazy world full of killer ninjas? Girls do not become ninja!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my new Naruto story!(: Now to clear some things up, I do not own Naruto, any of its plots, or characters, I only own my two characters, and the plot that I make up! Also this is how you pronounce Deidra's name ( D-A-Dra) I really hope that you enjoy my story, please leave a review! It'll drive me to post the next chapter sooner! I know that this chapter is very short, but the next chapter will be longer!(: If you leave a review you'll get a free Unicorn!**

 **Chapter 1: Dinosaurs and random black holes!**

It was late Saturday night. Two teen girls were walking back home from the movies, they had just got done watching Jurassic World. At the moment one of the girls was running around, flailing her arms around, and make pterodactyl noises. It lasted for about five minutes until she was interrupted.

"Will you shut up!" A man yelled from a top window in his home.

"Why don't you come down here and make me!?" The black haired girl yelled, shaking her fist at him. The girls blonde haired best friend grabbed her arm.

"Deidra! Will you stop that!" She yelled angrily at the hyperactive girl.

"Alright, alright, Aria I'm done." Deidra surrendered, laughing. Aria rolled her eyes at her friends antics.

"You're so immature sometimes."

"But that's why you love me." The hyper black haired girl sang, while spinning around her annoyed friend. Deidra ending up tripping and falling on her face while she spun. Aria snorted. Deidra got back up and started  
to hop around, like the fall never even happened. Deidra silently hopped around for a minute until she suddenly yelled.

"Oh my gosh, Aria lets be ninja!" Deidra yelled excitedly. Aria smiled a fake smile.

"Oh my gosh no!" She yelled in a fake happy voice. That didn't stop the happy mood Deidra was in though, she just shrugged it off. Deidra continued to hop around, pretending that some parts of the ground was hot lava.

"I'm gonna laugh when you fall Dei." Aria said, smirking.

"That's okay, so will I." Deidra said, laughing. Aria just shook her head and smiled. Deidra turned around to look at Aria, but continued to walk backwards.

"You know, it would be really cool to be ninjas, we could kick peoples asses.

"You do that anyways." Aria said rolling her eyes.

"Well yeah, but this time it would be legal, and I won't be arrested."

Aria sighed. "It's not even possible to be ninjas." Deidra gasped dramatically.

"Aria! Have I taught you nothing!?"

Aria sighed again. "Yeah, yeah. Anything's possible if you just believe!" Aria said the last part in a very fake happy voice. Deidra pumped her fist into the air.

"That's right!" She yelled enthusiastically. The girls were finally nearing Deidra's house, only two blocks away. Deidra was still walking backwards and Aria was trying very hard not to strangle the unnaturally hyper and happy girl. Neither girl didn't even notice the earth opening up, not even five feet away from them, until it was too late. Deidra fell backwards, instantly grabbing a hold of Aria, taking the surprised blonde with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! You're about to read chapter two! I decided to post it early in hopes that maybe having chapter two up, which is considerably longer than the first one, will maybe help me get my first review! So please, please leave a review! Remember, you'll get a free Unicorn! Or chocolate, whichever you prefer! :D Also, would anyone be willing to draw Aria and Deidra?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters and plot. I only own Deidra, Aria, and some of the plot that I make up.**

 _ **Chapter two: The Leaf Village**_

* * *

Deidra groaned, once she had woken up. She opened her eyes, only to hiss in pain at the blinding sun.

"So You're finally up." A familiar voice noted. Deidra whipped her head around to spot Aria sitting up against a tree.

 _'Trees?'_ Deidra thought, very confused.

"I started to think that you'd never wake up. If I wouldn't have known you, I'd think you were dead. You barely move in your sleep, you have to look very closely to see if you're breathing or not, and it's literally almost impossible to wake you up, unless there's food." Aria said, visibly irritated with her friend.

"Where are we?" Deidra asked, ignoring what her friend had just said, and rubbed leftover sleep from her eyes.

"Hell if I know."

"Should we try to find civilization?" Deidra asked, looking around.

"It wouldn't hurt I guess, but I doubt we'll find any." Aria said doubtful.

"Well then lets go! We're burning daylight just sitting around here!" Deidra yelled, marching in a random direction. Aria sighed but followed.

 _'I get stranded somewhere, and it just had to be with this happy go lucky bitch.'_ Aria thought solemnly. Deidra continued to march happily and Aria sulked for about five minutes, until Deidra shouted.

"Come on Aria, lets sing!" The hyper teen shouted. "The wheels on the bus go..." She started to sing very loudly until she was cut off.

"No!" Aria shouted, being the one to cut off her horrible singing. "Lets play the quiet game." She suggested.

"But Aria, you know I don't like that game!" Deidra whined.

"Exactly, I know. But I do." Deidra sighed but said nothing. It was quiet for a few minutes until Deidra stepped on a stick and broke it in half. She stopped momentarily, then gasped.

"Oh my gosh, we're under attack!" Deidra suddenly screamed. Aria jumped a bit from the sudden loudness. Deidra started doing little flips, and making little pew pew noises. Aria sweatdropped.

 _'Keep calm Aria. Don't strangle her. Try to remember that killing just isn't your thing.'_ Deidra continued to annoy Aria for several more minutes, until they spotted a giant gate. It was very high up, with two gray pipes, one on each side of the wide doors, each pipe had three red lines on them, two in the middle and one on the bottom. The doors were wooden with mint green paint on them. In between the pipes and the doors were rock collums, surrounding both sides of the doors and the top. The top stone had Konoha's leaf village symbol on it. Guarding the gates was Izumo Kamizuki, and Kotetsu Hagane. Both Aria and Deidra stopped. Both too puzzled to continue to walk. Deidra opened her mouth to say something, but Aria slapped her hand over her mouth, and flung them into a nearby bush. Aria knew with their ninja abilities they would hear Deidra. Deidra was almost never quiet. All in all, she was a mix between Naruto and Rock Lee.

"Don't you dare make a peep." Aria hissed quietly. Deidra just nodded.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The sudden mans voice startled the girls, making them shriek. They whipped their heads up to come face to face with Izumo and Kotetsu. Both girls gasped.

"Wh...what? How did you know we were here!?" Aria yelled. They smirked.

"Well we caught sight of you as you approached the gate, and you weren't all that quiet and secretive about jumping into the bush." Kotetsu explained, laughing at the girl's shocked faces. Both girls sweatdropped.

"So who are you two anyways? You definitely don't look like ninja." Izumo asked, as he and Kotetsu stepped away from the bush so the girls could get out. Aria quickly looked over to Deidra and crossed her eyes. That was their signal to let each other know to act dumb, or lie in certain situations, like this one. Deidra got the message immediately. "You're also wearing weird clothes." Izumo pointed out. Both girls looked down at their clothes. Aria was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a black jacket with the Monster energy drink logo on it, that was two times too big, and a pair of black converse. Deidra's outfit consisted of, really short light blue jean shorts, that looked like they had been cut, black knee length leggings, a black short sleeved cropped top, that said 'Stay Weird' on it, with the moon cycle on both sides of the saying, tied around her waist was a dark purple and blue plaid shirt, and a pair of black converse.

"We're uh visitors from Suna." Aria said quickly, making Izumo and Kotetsu raise their eyebrows at her.

"Do you have a visitors pass?" Kotetsu asked, crossing his arms.

"We did but we were ambushed by bandits, and robbed of all of our processions. That's why we have nothing with us." Deidra lied, surprising both herself and Aria, for the believable lie that had just come out of her mouth. Izumo and Kotetsu looked at them for a moment, until Izumo sighed. "I say we take them to Lady Hokage." Izumo suggested. Kotetsu just nodded his head. Both girls stiffened.

 _'What are we supposed to tell her? Oh yeah, hey we're from a different world where you're from a popular anime. Would she believe them? Or should they just tell her the same thing that they told Izumo and Kotetsu?"_ Aria thought, starting to get very nervous. After a minute of on going battles in her head of what they should say, Aria finally decided on taking a shot and telling Lady Tsunade the truth. The two girls walked behind the two ninja, who would occasionally look back to make sure they were there. Deidra bumped into Aria's arm. Once Aria looked at her, she gave her a thumbs up, then a thumbs down. Aria gave her a thumbs up, letting her know that they in fact were going to tell Lady Tsunade the truth. Deidra started to bounce up and down in excitement while walking. The girls had started looking around the village in awe. It was exactly like it was in the anime, except there were more people out and about. It was a dream come true to them. Here they were in their favorite anime, about to meet the Hokage and one of the three famous Saniin. They noticed some of the villagers giving them odd looks, they didn't pay much mind to it though.

 _'Man how much longer do we have to walk until we get there?'_ Aria thought, already getting tired of walking. A few more minutes of walking and they made it to the Hokage tower. Upon seeing a bunch of stairs Aria groaned. "I hate stairs!" She wailed loudly. Deidra started hopping again. "Aria, lets race to the top of the stairs!" She yelled loudly, continuing to hop in anticipation.

"Ughhh no!" Aria groaned more loudly. Izumo and Kotetsu snickered.

"You two remind us of a couple of young ninjas we know." Kotetsu said, laughing. Aria just smirked. She knew which ninjas he was talking about. Most likely referring her to Shikamaru in the lazy department. Deidra just ignored the comment and continued to take the stairs two at a time. By the time they had reached the top of the stairs, Aria was huffing, and puffing, and out of breath.

"You okay there?" Kotetsu asked, laughing at the sight of her, while Izumo tried to hold back his own laughs.

"Hell no, I'm so out of shape." Aria said, gasping for breaths. Deidra, Izumo, and Kotetsu laughed.

"I've offered to let you workout with me a bunch of times, but you always turn it down!" Deidra yelled, in mock hurt.

"Uh yeah, because you're just a bit too intense for me." Aria mumbled.

"Nothing's too intense with a little bit of effort!" Deidra yelled, striking the nice guy pose. Izumo and Kotetsu cringed. Aria sighed.

"Shut up Dei." She said irritability. Deidra stuck her tongue out at her, which only made Aria roll her eyes. They finally reached the Hokage's door, in which made Aria and Deidra both really excited. Aria's excitement was more due to the fact that they no longer had to walk anymore, and bit about meeting the the fifth Hokage Lady Tsunade. Izumo knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice said after a moment. Izumo turned the knob, to open the door. Both girls were bursting with anticipation.

 **Ahhhh cliffhanger! :D sorry! How will the girls tell Lady Tsunade about where they're actually from? Will Lady Tsunade believe them? Find out in the next chapter! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Finally chapter 3 is up! Sorry that it took so long for me to post it, I haven't had much time lately since I started babysitting for my friend. But rest assured I will continue with the story, it will just be updated more slowly. Please leave a review! Also please pm me if you would be interested in drawing Deidra and Aria!**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Interrogation with Lady Tsunade**_

They walked into the Hokage office. Sitting at her desk, was none other than Lady Tsunade.

"What is it?" She asked, eyeing the girls.

"Lady Hokage, we've brought civilians from Suna, claiming that they had been ambushed and robbed of all of their pocessions on their way here." Izumo explained. Lady Tsunade interlocked her fingers together, and continued to eye the girls for a moment longer. It had started to make Aria extremely uncomfortable, but Deidra continued to smile like it didn't even faze her. Which really nothing much did.

"Alright, thank you Izumo, Kotetsu. You are dismissed.

"Yes Lady Hokage." They both said as they bowed, then left the two young girls with the Hokage. Both girls were having a stare off with her.

"Who are you? You two don't look like civilians from Suna." Lady Tsunade said, glaring at both girls. Deidra leaned a bit closer to Lady Tsunade.

"That's because we're not." Deidra whispered creepily. Aria sighed and shook her head.

 _'Did she have to be so creepy about it?'_ Aria thought, glaring at Deidra. Lady Tsunade raised her eyebrows.

"Then who are you, and where are you from?" She demanded to know, starting to get very irritated with the girls. Well really the creepy black haired girl.

"Another world. A world where this world is actually a show." Deidra said, getting straight to it. Lady Tsunade's eyes widened a bit, before she glared at them.

"What?" She hissed, making Aria cringe.

"It's true " Aria muttered, loud enough for Lady Tsunade to hear her. Yeah she was scared of her, the woman was a beast!

"Prove it." She challenged them.

"The fourth Hokage was Naruto's father, the nine tailed fox is sealed inside of Naruto." Deidra listed off. Lady Tsunade's eyes widened."

"You have a drinking problem." Aria Tsunade smirked at this.

"I'm going to believe what you say, because you two definitely don't look like you're from around here." Lady Tsunade said after a moment. Deidra smiled widely, and Aria sighed with relief. "However.." Both girls stiffened.

"However?" Aria questioned after a moment, starting to get nervous.

"However, I will be having a ninja watching over you. I'll also be paying for your housing for about a month, I would like for you to try to find some sort of job in that time." Lady Tsunade instructed.

"Ah thank you!" Deidra yelled very loudly, making Aria and Lady Tsunade jump slightly. Lady Tsunade shook her head and smiled.

"Wait, who is the ninja you are assigning to watch after us?" Aria asked.

"Excuse me for a moment." Lady Tsunade said, getting up from her desk, and exiting the room for a moment. She came back in almost right after she left. She sat back down and just smiled at the girls. It made both girls a bit uneasy. It was silent for a minute, until there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Lady Tsunade called out. Both girls turned to look at the door, to see the newcomer.

"You wanted to see me, Lady Hokage?" It was none other than Might Guy. Deidra squealed happily and Aria groaned.

"Yes, Guy I have, I guess you could call it a mission." Lady Tsunade explained. Guy's eyes lit up. Lady Tsunade explained our situation and everything we told her to Guy. Guy listened intently. "Your mission is to watch over these girls, make sure nobody finds out their secret. I will ve sending a letter to Suna to see if they will agree to tell people that they are from their village. I will be telling them everything too. At least Gaara, I'm not too sure about the council." Lady Tsunade explained the plan to the girls and Guy. Deidra nodded her head.

"Good idea, the Suna council are serious bitches, let me tell you now. They're all old, and grumpy." Deidra said, crossing her arms.

"I agree, just make sure you never say that in front of them." Lady Tsunade said, smiling. Deidra smiled back.

"I would be honored to watch after them, Lady Hokage. I will protect them with my life!" Guy vowed dramatically, doing the nice guy pose. Aria smirked and Deidra looked like she was going to burst with happiness. Lady Tsunade smiled.

"I know you will Guy, thank you." She turned her attention back to the girls. "Remember girls, I will be paying for all of your needs for one month, and one month only, that means you have one month to find a job. I'm having an apartment set up for you now."

"Yes Lady Tsunade, thank you. "Both girls said, bowing. The girls and Guy left after that.

"So do we have to call you Guy sensei?" Deidra asked Guy. Guy laughed.

"Only if you want to."

"Can we hang out with you until our apartment is done?" Aria asked, secretly hoping he would say yes. She would never let him or Deidra know that though, because she'd never hear the end of it from Deidra. Guy got stars in his eyes, when she asked him.

"Of course! I was just getting ready to meet my team to train, but you both are welcome to come along." He said giving them the nice guy pose. Aria smiled a little and Deidra squealed.

"What are we waiting for then!? Lets go!" Deidra yelled, pumping her fist into the air. Guy got tears in his eyes.

"Oh such youth!" Guy yelled happily. The trio left for the training grounds, both Deidra and guy skipping, while Aria dragged her feet.

 _''What have I gotten myself into?'_ Aria thought solemnly.

 _ **Well there was chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 4 the girls will be meeting team Guy! How will they end up getting along? Find out in the next chapter! Remember to leave a review! They keep me motivated!(:**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers! I know that it's been a loooooong time since I've updated and I'm really sorry. I lost literally all motivation for this story, until I got two new reviews from 22darkmoon22 and jumpingBunny23 thank you both so much! Your reviews brought my motivation back! :) I will try not to wait so long to update the next chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :) Oh also if you'd like to see what Deidra and Aria look like you can see them on my Pinterest, username MajesticSkittles. My friend Artista ever so kindly, drew them up :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Team Guy**

The trio walked walked for quite awhile until they made it to a clearing. Standing around the clearing was team Guy.

"It took you long enough Sensei, you're late." Neji said, eyeing the girls.

"I'm sorry. I had an important last minute meeting with Lady Hokage." Guy explained.

"Who are they, Guy Sensei?" Lee asked, looking at Deidra and Aria.

"This is Deidra and Aria, they'll be watching us train today. Deidra, Aria, these are my students Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji." He introduced them.

"Whatever. As long as they don't get in our way." Neji said, very rudely.

"Well nice to meet you too bitch face." Aria spat, making Neji glare at her.

"Alright, alright. Lets just start our training now." Guy said, ending the stare off between Aria and Neji. Aria and Deidra made their way to a tree, away from the group. After about 10 minutes had passed of them training, Deidra had started to get bored just sitting there.

"Psst, Aria." Deidra whispered. Aria sighed.

"What?"

"We should train with them." Deidra continued to whisper.

"Why exactly are you whispering? And you already know the answer to that."

"Awee, come on!" Deidra yelled this time. Aria rolled her eyes.

"If you want to train with them, then be my guest, but I'm not." Deidra shrugged her shoulders and jumped up.

"Guy Sensei, can I train with you guys?" Guy's and Lee's eyes lit up.

"Of course you can!" Guy yelled. Deidra started to jump up and down, and clapped her hands.

"Yay!" Aria saw Neji roll his eyes.

"Hey bitch face, why don't you stop hating." Aria yelled at Neji, causing him to glare at her. Aria smirked, which deepened Nejis glare. Which made Aria even more happy.

"So what do I do?" Deidra asked, now bouncing.

"What village are you from, and how old are you?" Tenten asked, walking up to Deidra.

"Suna, and 13." Deidra said, without missing a beat.

"Where not ninjas though, so I'm not sure what she'd actually be able to do." Aria said, cutting into the conversation, before Deidra could get the chance to blow their cover. Aria didn't want to take that chance. Sometimes Deidra didn't think before she spoke. Aria would have to talk to her about it later.

"If you don't know any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, then you should just sit back down, and stay out of our way." Neji said coldly. Deidra's smile faded, and Aria could feel her blood start to boil. Aria got up and was about to blow up on Neji, but someone else beat her to it. That someone being Lee.

"You will not speak to her like that ever again Neji! I myself am not able to do and Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. But that does not stop me from becoming a ninja! If she cannot do them, then she can do Taijutsu, which I can teach her myself. I can already see that she has the will and the determination. And I would be honored to teach her. You do not belittle someone, just because they cannot do something that you can." Lee said angrily. Deidra grinned at him, and Aria smiled, feeling a little better. "What do you say Deidra? Would you like to learn Taijutsu?" Deidra had a wide grin on her face.

"Yes! That would be totally awesome!" She yelled, throwing a fist into the air. Guy had tears in his eyes and Tenten was smiling softly at the hyper girl. Tenten knew how Neji could be a bit cold at times, and she was glad that Lee had stood up for her. Deidra and Lee went off to another part of the training field, where they started to spar, while Guy Sensei got the attention of Tenten and Neji to start training again. Aria sar back down, and leaned into the tree. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. By the time everyone was done training Deidra was panting. She had never trained that long before, but she felt great. She looked over to where Aria sat, up against the tree. "Hey Aria, we're done." She called out. Aria didn't answer or get up though, so she knew she was asleep. Deidra grinned and ran over to her. She untied the sleeping girls shoe laces and then tied them together. After she was done she started to shake her awake.

"What?" Aria asked, still half asleep.

"We're all done. We can leave now." Aria yawned and went to get up, but fell back down, and onto her face. Aria gasped, and Deidra burst into laughter. Aria rolled over and sat up. She glared up at Deidra, while untying her shoes. Guy Sensei, Lee, and Tenten stifled a laugh. Even Neji cracked a smile. Aria just brushed it off. She has known Deidra long enough to know, that even if Aria got mad and yelled at her, she would give no fucks. She just decided to ignore what just happened.

"Guy Sensei. Do you know where our apartment is?" Aria asked.

"I do, but I'm afraid I don't have the time to show you. Lee, could you show them?"

"Of course Guy Sensei."

"I'll come too." Tenten volunteered. Lee and Tenten walked Deidra and Aria to their new apartment.

"So, what's it like in Suna Tenten asked.

"Well it's hot." Deidr said, laughing. Tenten rolled her eyes, but laughed.

"I figured that much." Aria thought back to the Naruto episodes with Suna in it.

"It may be hot and stuffy in the day, but during the night there is this amazing breeze, and it's just so beautiful. The stars shine so bright. It's just so relaxing." Aria had a distant look in her eyes.

"It sounds beautiful." Tenten said, with a dreamy look on her face.

"So why is it you guys decided to move here to Konoha?" Lee asked, looking straight at Deidra. Aria raised her eyebrow at that, and it seemed that Tenten noticed too.

"Oh we've heard so many, wonderful things about Konoha. We wanted to check it out. Konoha is much bigger than Suna. I don't think I ever want to leave." Deidra said happily, spinning around at the last part.

"But what about your families?" Tenten asked, making Deidra and Aria stop in their tracks. They had been so excited to be there, that they never even thought about back home. And now that Aria was thinking about it, she started to panic. Her mom was still very unstable since her dad left, two years ago. Aria had spent most of her time at Deidra's because of it. She was very close with her father, and was very hurt when he left her abd her mom to be with a younger woman. At first her father would contact her, but after awhile it became less and less, until he just stopped trying to contact her at all. Her mother was devastated. She ended up losing her job, and they struggled to get by. Her mom fell into a deep depression, and Aria couldn't take watching her go through it. It became very hard times for her and her mom, but Deidra and her family was a very big help. Aria could only imagine how upset her mom would be, now that she was gone now too. And Deidra thought about her family. Her mom, dad, abd her little brother Alex. How upset they would be, with her being gone, and them not knowing where she was. Both girls choked up.

"Deidra, Aria? Are you alright?" Lee asked concerned for both girls. Aria blinked away the tears that were threatening to overflow.

"They died a long time ago." Aria whispered. Lying through her teeth. She started walking again like nothing happened, but stopped when she noticed that Deidra hadn't moved, and had her head down. Aria walked back over to her. "Lets go home Dei." She said, grabbing Deidra's hand. Deidra nodded and the set off again. Lee and Tenten gave the girls worried looks, but said nothing as they walked the rest of the way to their new apartment. Once they were there, Lee pulled out a set of keys and a note.

"Here are the keys, and this note is from Guy Sensei. He said he has written your apartment number on it." Lee said, handing Aria the keys and small piece of paper. Aria looked at the small slip. **_"Apartment 39"_**

"Thank you guys for walking with us." Aria said, pocketing the piece of paper.

"It was no problem. We'll see you later." Tenten said, her and Lee waving to the girls, then leaving. The girls made their way up some stairs, looking for apartment 39. They finally found it, and Aria pulled out the keys and unlocked the door. It was pitch black inside. Both girls fumbled around, trying to find the light switch. Aria finally found it and flipped it up. Light flooded the room. Both girls had to blink multiple times before their eyes adjusted. They looked around the small living room. There was a couch and a love seat, a small tv, a coat rack near the doorm and a small closet.

"I wonder what they have on tv here." Deidra said, turning on the tv and flopping down onto the couch. Aria smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to look at the rest of the apartment." Aria announced.

"Kk." Aria made her way into the kitchen. It was decent sized, and had a small round table with 3 chairs. Aria left the kitchen and found the bathroom. It to was decent sized. She left the bathroom and checked out both of the bedrooms. They were both kind of small. Both had a full sized bed, and a small dresser. Once Aria was done inspecting the small apartment, she went back to the living room. Where Deidra was fast asleep on the couch. Aria smiled. She turned the tv off. She then got a blanket from one of the rooms and drapped it over her. She turned off the living room light and went to her new room, taking her shoes off and getting into bed. She started thinking about everything that had happened that day. Yes she was very excited to be in the Naruto world but she really missed her mom. But she knew that it'd be okay, because she had Deidra right there with her, and Deidra was her family.


End file.
